Talk:Run, Ali, Run/@comment-109.207.61.183-20140719183726/@comment-5660329-20140720154533
^ I swear, sometimes I think people don't read what I say. I NEVER said that it was okay for Ali to use "nasty habits" (interesting phrasing, by the way) when she has to protect herself. All I said was that: Ali went to the mausoleum to say goodbye to Bethany and Mona ambushed her there. She tried apologized to Mona in 5x02, saying that she can't be the person she was before disappearing and that she needed Mona as a friend, and Mona shut her down. Mona threatened her right then and there and Ali was scared; even when she was talking to Mona, she was scared and vulnerable. She also wanted forgiveness, but Mona didn't let her have it. Ali didn't bother talking to Mona or do anything to her, nor did she bother anyone else. In 5x05, Ali saw someone walking behind her, so she fled to the church. Like I said, she wasn't mean to anyone nor did she associate with anyone other than the Liars; yet Mona ambushed her AGAIN. At the church, Ali didn't look to confront Mona; all she said was that she wasn't afraid of her and she started to walk away. Once again, Mona took this as a sign for her to confront Ali for things that she did wrong two years ago. I'm not saying what Ali did was right (understand that, because you seem to think that I said it was okay), because it's not. All Ali asked was what Mona wanted and Mona said "what I always wanted": for Ali to disappear. She got what she wanted when Ali left; she didn't have to become A and go after the girls. She made their lives a living hell and tried to kill them all on more than one occasion. Ali asked what Mona was suddenly the victim of; yeah, Ali bullied her, but once again: Ali bullying Mona and Mona trying to kill the Liars and torturing them is a whole different ball game. Ali stood up for her friends and to be honest, I don't think she did anything wrong since coming back. She's shown that she's changed, yet Mona can't get over what Ali did to her TWO YEARS ago. Ali even said that they "didn't have to do this", all Mona had to do was leave her alone. In my opinion, Mona SHOULDN'T be forgiven. Had Mona just lied to the Liars, she could be forgiven. Did she just lie? No; she stalked them, tortured them, tried to kill them multiple times, ran her best friend over with a car, tried to push Spencer off of a cliff, sent Emily to the hospital, and so much more. I don't blame the Liars for not forgiving her and welcoming her into the group; if it was you, could you honestly forgive someone who made your life a living hell and tried to kill you more than once? I couldn't. I don't believe that Mona has changed at all. Actually, and you wouldn't know this because you don't know me, I HAVE been bullied. My first two years of high school were a living hell because I had a kid in my grade call me hurtful names (much like Ali did before she disappeared), throw garbage at me (like used napkins), and even told someone that we were friends with (even though we weren't friends with each other) to tell me to meet him in an empty stairwell. Not to mention the fact that two of my grandparents had died (one my first year and the other my second), and I was depressed because of it and the bullying. I thought about committing suicide, but I'm glad I didn't. My last two years of high school, I didn't talk to the kid at all and I didn't let him bother me. By the time I graduated high school, I was over it. If I go to my high school reunion and see the kid, I'll even say hi because it's something that happened in the past and (hopefully) he'll have changed. It IS possible for people to change and, like I said, Ali has her "nasty habits" but uses them when provoked. Let's face it, ALL of the girls can be bitches; it's not JUST Ali. And for the last time, and PLEASE understand this: I'm not saying that Ali using her "nasty habits" (aka Bitchy moments) is okay, but it's what people do when they're provoked. I'm not saying it's right, but if someone tried to kill my best friends and made my life a living hell (and I understand that Ali is to blame for that, but Mona didn't have to become A; she could have just enjoyed the time that Ali was gone and NOT ambush her when she came back. Instead of becoming A because the girls reconnected, even though she brought them back together, she could have actually tried to befriend: Emily, Aria and Spencer.. Instead, she tortures them all, including her so called "best friend".), I wouldn't be nice to them. Regarding Mona's "army", they actually have done things to her. They're plotting against her, and Mona ambushed her TWICE; I'm also pretty sure that Mona's army was the group of people in A's hoodies that were in New York. They only wore the black hoodies to scare Ali and the girls. Mona needs to get over what happened; she can't keep living in the past.